Episode 6712 (14th November 2013)
Plot Heading for the docks, Kerry speeds along in the campervan with Amy and Kyle in the back of the vehicle. At the same time, a desperate Val has hounded Dan to call Kerry. Kerry denies that they're up to anything, but Val is mortified to have her suspicions confirmed by hearing Kyle's voice in the background. She desperately tries to persuade Amy to come back, but before she can have her mind changed, Amy flings the phone out of the window. At the dock, Amy and Kerry sit together nervously waiting for the ferry to board before sharing a teary goodbye, desperately sad that they've finally become so close as Amy has to leave. Amy steels herself and heads towards check in. Kerry creates a scene to distract the police officers who are on their way to find Amy, as Amy and Kyle join the queue to board the ferry. Meanwhile, Andy rallies together with Val, Eric and Victoria to try to track Amy down. Eric reveals that Amy is heading to the docks to board a ferry to Ireland. He and Val rush out, desperate to get to Amy before the police do and Cain wonders what he's getting himself into as he begrudgingly agrees to take Andy and Dan to the docks too. However, it soon becomes clear that Cain is just as worried as everyone else. Joanie fears the worst when Diane hints that Amy is thinking of leaving the country. Elsewhere, Laurel dreads what's to come as she reveals to Marlon that the solicitor thinks it's likely she'll get a custodial sentence. Marlon is frustrated when Paddy and Rhona unwittingly make things worse for Laurel, and Rhona is left mortified when Marlon implies that she was to blame for Laurel's carjacking. Laurel is upset to learn the carjacking won't be taken into account and she's looking at a sentence of anything up to three years. Also, Ruby and Ali tell Amelia they will pay for half of her pageant fees, knowing she will not be able to afford the rest, while Declan is furious to see Katie's furniture delivery in progress. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Joanie Wright - Denise Black Guest cast *Mum - Christine Brennan *Police Officer - Shari Fox *Solicitor - Glen Wallace *Police Officer - Thom Heath Locations *Unknown roads *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Staff corridor and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dale Head - Living room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Docks - Car park, waiting area and departures *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions